


Do You Swear?

by Fereael



Series: The Lion's Lament [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dimitri Needs a Hug, Dreams and Nightmares, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, PTSD, The Tragedy of Duscur, byleth tries to help him but, dimitri struggles with his demons, some nights they win, very Dimitri focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fereael/pseuds/Fereael
Summary: When Dimitri spends the night in the ruined cathedral yet again Byleth tries to help him. But sunk so deep into nightmare can Dimitri even distinguish Byleth from the ghosts anymore?Basically I just opened word and decided that it was Dimitri angst hour (because when isn't it?) and this is what we ended up with.





	Do You Swear?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my friend who is also a HUGE Dimitri stan was stressed so I decided to write something for him and this is what feel out of my fingers. Now that I've edited it I actually have a little bit of an idea for continuing it. Idk if I actually will since this hole thing was totally spontaneous but this was written as stand alone so for now I hope you enjoy my poor angsty child.

“Dimitri.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Dimitri.”

Silence

A hand on his shoulder

“Dimitri”

“I said leave me alone, professor!” His voice was laced with fury as he twists, shaking the man’s hand from his shoulder. 

The professor was standing a few feet behind him. His eyes, filled with sorrow, stood out even even with his face half obscured by the shadowed of the cathedral. His cloths were lost to the darkness but even surrounded in dimness the sword of the creator shown on his hip. But hadn’t he just had his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder? How did he get all the way over there?

“Dimitri please.”

“LEAVE ME!” Dimitri growled, striking out with his lance in the professors direction.

“But I though you said you would avenge me.” The professor’s voice echoed strangely against the cathedral’s broken walls, his tones distorted until they were all but unrecognizable.

Dimitri growled, his grip around the hilt of his spear tightening.

“Were you lying to me Dimitri? Were you lying when you said you would avenge me?”

Before him the professor’s form shivered and changed. It extended a hand to him but the hand belonged to a man far older and more weathered then that of his professor. 

His Father.

“Were you lying to me Dimitri?”

“No! I Swear it! I will avenge you!”

“But you told me to leave you. You said to leave you alone. Do you mean that Dima? Do you really want me to leave you?”

The hand reaching out to him had becoming thinner. The voice higher.  
His Step-mother.

“NO! STAY! Don’t leave me! I swear! I swear I will avenge you so DON’T LEAVE ME!”

“But you gave her a dagger. You called her your friend. I remember. I saw you. So can you really turn your blade on her now?”

The hand reaching toward him now held a sword in it.

“Glen! I’ll do it! I will destroy that woman! I will cut off her head! Her limbs! Grind her to dust! And leave what is left hanging above the gates of Ebar!”

“Do you swear it then?”

Glen advanced toward him, sword still raised before him.

“Do you swear to destroy her?”

“I do!”

“Do you swear it then?” 

Glen’s voice wasn’t alone this time. It echoed throughout the cathedral. It echoed with the voiced of his father and stepmother.

“I DO!”

“Do you swear?” 

It echoed with the voiced of all the men who had died that day guarding him

“I DO! I SWEAR!”

Glen’s figure blurred and multiplied, one shadow growing into two into four into eight.

“Do you swear?”

“I Swear! I will kill that woman! End her! Destroy her!”

“Do you swear?”

They were all around him now. Shadow upon shadow, hemming him in, swords drawn, faces lost to the gloom. They pressed in on him, voices echoing off of the rafters.

“Do you swear?”

A touch on his shoulder. 

“I SWEAR!” 

He struck out, lance flashing in the gloom as he brought it slashing in an arc around him.

A cry. Sharp and pained and somehow utterly unlike the chorus of the shadows.

Dimitri reacted in an instant of instinct, twisting toward the cry only to stumble over the edge of his cloak as it trapped itself beneath his knee, and his legs, stiff from their long contact with the cold stone of the chapel floor, reacted clumsily. His eyes snapped open. He wasn’t standing at all but kneeling, half bent over his lance where he had been leaning against it. The encircling ghosts were gone but there was still a lone figure standing half in and half out of the torch light. The torch light glinted off of the sword of the creator at his hip, off of the sorrow in his pale green eyes, and on the lines of red flowing from beneath the fingers clasped around his shoulder.

“Dimitri.”

“Leave me alone professor.” His voice was tired.

And he though he heard a whisper on the night air. “Do you swear?”

His eyes flicked to the blood on the edge of his lance, then to the droplets falling to the floor besides the figure still standing half in and half out of shadow, then quickly away again.

“I swear.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic of Do You Swear?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962316) by [Fereael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fereael/pseuds/Fereael)


End file.
